


The goddess and the nonexistent war

by Fantasticoncer



Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Remus Lupin, BAMF Severus Snape, BAMF Sirius Black, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Fluff and Angst, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, Long-Distance Relationship, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Molly Weasley Bashing, Parent Severus Snape, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Professor Tom Riddle, Protective Remus Lupin, Protective Severus Snape, Protective Siblings, Protective Sirius Black, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Ron Weasley Bashing, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Having finished their O.W.L exams, Harry and Helena just have to go through two more years enduring Dumbledore and his stupid ideas. The old man is still looking for "Voldemort," not knowing that the man is right under his crooked nose as the history professor.It'll be a year full of surprises as Harry and Helena slowly prepare themselves for their lives after school and relationships between friends and soulmates become even stronger.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter & Tom Riddle, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Viktor Krum/Padma Patil
Series: The goddess, the goat and the lion [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185539
Comments: 308
Kudos: 229





	1. Pranks and OWLS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

It had been a long two weeks for Severus Snape. Because of Helena and Harry's determination to get back at Sirius for lying to them about Tom actually being their new history professor, Peverell manor had become a prank warzone. Sirius woke up one day to find his entire room in so much pink, only Umbridge would want to sleep there. Sirius had pranked them right back, pulling Remus in as well

Severus had to admit that Harry and Helena had the advantage as Sirius mostly used magic pranks, while they also used common muggle pranks like putting salt in the sugar bin, a bucket of cold water above a slightly opened door etc. As they had promised, they had left his lab and bedroom alone and also warned him if he could fall victim to a prank meant for the other. They had managed to convince him to let them use the kitchen, but only if they told them what they would do, so he could avoid it. 

Even Dobby and Winky were part of the pranking war, Dobby being on Harry's and Helena's side and Winky on the side of Sirius and Remus to even the odds out after Kreacher had refused to help them for some reason. The female elf had been reluctant in the beginning as well, but after telling her that they wouldn't hurt each other, she agreed to help. 

Two weeks in, Sirius and Remus were about to move into a smaller, protected house in the countryside, nothing but forests around the house for several miles, which would be excellent for Padfoot and Moony to run through. They had agreed to stop the pranking war on the day of the move, but that didn't stop Helena from pulling one more prank with Fred and George's fireworks

On the morning of the move, both men were startled awake by fireworks going into their room and exploding, Dobby having made sure that they wouldn't set anything on fire. "HELENA!!!!!" Sirius shouted, knowing that this was right up her alley. Even above the racket that the fireworks made, they could faintly hear her and Harry laugh. After the fireworks had burned out, the men got dressed and went downstairs. "What? It was to celebrate that you finally got a house of your own." Helena said innocently as her uncles glared at her.

"Well, I have to say that I'm impressed. You really are the heirs to the Marauder legacy. Truce? " Sirius asked, holding out his hand for her to shake. She quickly grabbed it, only to hiss as she got a shock. Sirius cackled loudly as he revealed the hand buzzer he had bought the day before. "Very funny." She muttered, before they shared breakfast for the last time while they still lived together.

Sirius and Remus had bought everything already and were ready to move in. The Snape family helped them with the final finishing touches. The twins gave their uncles a big hug, before leaving with their father. Once they (read Harry and Helena) had cleaned up the final messes their pranks had made, things calmed down, but that was maybe because the full moon was soon after and the twins had officially started their training to become an Animagus.

Sirius had warned them that the process would be both very difficult was well as very dangerous and could take a long time, but they wanted to try. The first thing that they had to do was hold a Mandrake leaf in their mouth for an entire month. Severus had originally wanted to wait with this until their sixteenth birthday, but Sirius had managed to convince him to let them start now by telling him what he was planning for said birthday. A few weeks into them having the leaf in their mouths, their O.W.L results arrived.

There was a slightly tense atmosphere in the living room of the manor as all three members really hoped that the twins had passed the necessary exams that they desperately needed to further the right education for their careers. With her father watching them both, Helena slowly opened her letter and with a slightly shaking hand, read the results

_Astronomy: O._

_Charms: O._

_DADA: O._

_Herbology: EE._

_History of Magic: EE._

_Politics: O_

_Potions: O_

_Study of the Ancient Runes: EE_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Wizarding Culture: EE._

Helena sighed in relief. She looked up at her father and saw him smiling at her. "Well done, my little raven. I'm so proud of you." He said, ruffling her hair. She smiled and gave him a hug. He hugged his daughter back and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Helena opened her eyes to see Harry watching with his results in hand. "Wanna switch?" She asked, pulling back and holding out her results and careful not to lose the leaf. Harry took hers and gave her his.

_Arithmancy: O_

_Astronomy: A_

_Charms: O._

_DADA: O_

_Herbology: EE_

_History of Magic: EE_

_Politics: O_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Wizarding Culture: O_

"We did it! Woohoo!" Helena cheered and her father and brother laughed. "You did and I'm so proud of you both." Severus told them, holding them both close. Harry whined about it, but they could see that he didn't really mind it. All three of them were incredibly relieved. This meant that Helena and Harry could continue on to become a Cursebreaker and Unspeakable.

They told Sirius and Remus and the twins suddenly found themselves lying on the ground one-after-another as a big, black dog licked them all over their faces in happiness. They pushed him off with a laugh, wondering what their forms would be. They couldn't wait to find out, but they had to be a bit more patient and if there was anything they learned during the past few years, it was patience. The five of them quietly celebrated as much as they could with the twins still having that leaf in their mouth. 

The next day, Sirius and Remus were walking into Gringotts to receive something from the Black Account Manager Gelfling for the twins' birthday in a few weeks. "Did you find anything?" Sirius asked and the goblin nodded. He quickly gave them a small list. "I must admit that we have never done this before and it was rather hard to find some of them, but we managed to do so." He told them.

The two thanked him profusely, before standing up and leaving. They apparated towards an alley close to the nearest address and quickly walked the rest. Knocking on the right door, it was opened after a few seconds by a middle-aged man. He looked at them in suspicion. "Can I help you?" He asked. "I do hope so." Sirius answered with a grin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another story begins. 
> 
> Dummy moment: I totally forgot the twins had wizarding culture and politics in the last story, so imagine that they had those exams too.
> 
> What form do you think the twins will have? 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. A birthday surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

During the next full moon, which luckily had a clear sky. Harry and Helena spat out their leaves in a vial that was standing in the moonlight. They had told professor Mcgonagall about what they were trying to do. While she didn't approve of them doing it, she could understand that this could give them an advantage over Dumbledore and supervised the next step while Padfoot and Moony were busy. 

After adding the next ingredients, including a drop of dew that hadn't seen sun in seven days, they put the vials in a dark place where it was not to be touched, until a thunderstorm rolled in. Minerva told them that during every sunrise and sundown between then and that storm, they had to put the tip of their wand over their hearts and recite a certain spell without fail. If they didn't, their transformation could go horribly wrong. They promised to do so, even ordering Dobby and Winky to wake them up at dawn to make sure they wouldn't miss a single day.

This seemed to work as Dobby and Winky would wake them up during sunrise, they would say the spell and fall asleep again. Knowing how important this was for their master and mistress, the two house-elves even warned them when the sun was about to set, so they wouldn't forget to do it then either. The twins happily thanked the loyal creatures and they bounced in joy at being called good elves. 

_"What do you think you'll be?"_ Aurora asked her witch one day. The Pegasus was almost fully grown and Helena had already asked the goblins to make a saddle and bridle for her to ride her familiar. "I'm not exactly sure to be honest. I do hope it won't be anything with wings, because that wouldn't be fair to you." Helena replied. " _Well, on the other hand, we could have races then."_ Aurora said.

"That's true. Always see the positive side of things, huh?" Helena asked. _"Somebody has too."_ Aurora replied cheekily and Helena gave her an unamused look, which made the Pegasus let out a neigh that sounded like a laugh. About a week after they had put the vials away, it was the 31st of July. The twins happily came down and gave their father a big hug. It was weird not to be woken up by Sirius, but the man would visit later. Normally, they would go to Black Island, but they didn't want to miss a possible thunderstorm while they were away. 

Their friends came earlier than usual as Severus had told the twins that they would go out for dinner that night. Even Cedric and Viktor were there this time, the latter naturally coming with Padma. Cedric now worked at the department of sports and games at the ministry. While he did love quidditch, it wasn't something he would want to make his job out of. Viktor was of course still playing quidditch. 

The students among them got together to compare O.W.L results. All of them had gotten the necessary grades to continue in the right direction they wanted. The twins were a bit confused when Sirius and Remus arrived with no present, not having found theirs in the pile that morning either. Sirius just grinned and said that they would get their present later and they slowly conceded. Harry turned to his soulmate and girlfriend.

"Do you know what they're planning?" He asked suspiciously. "Maybe." She replied with a giant smile on her face and he playfully scowled at her in answer. She giggled and kissed him. His scowl disappeared as he happily kissed her back. Sometimes, he still couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was to have her instead of Weaselette as his soulmate. She was his beautiful moon and he couldn't be more content. Breaking apart, they joined the others. Andrew was invited as well and he and Helena were in a conversation about politics.

"I have to say that I'm impressed by your results. Politics aren't the easiest to understand, especially with Dumbledore lurking." He said and she smiled. "I know it isn't and that you have to be very careful about who your allies are. Honestly, Dumbledore's approach to politics reminds me of what an old friend once told me." She said. At his confused look, she smirked and opened her mouth.

""In a world of locked rooms, the man with the key is king and honey, you should see me in a crown."" She said, trying her best to imitate her other father. Andrew chuckled. Dumbledore is determined to be the one with all the power. He's like a little kid who doesn't want to share and has just as much sense of reality as one too." She continued, making Andrew laugh out loud.They had a lot of fun and at four o'clock, most of their guests left.

Only the twins, their father,,uncles and Luna stayed behind after asking permission and Severus eventually sent the teens upstairs to change. "The restaurant we're eating at is a very fancy one, so make sure you look your best." He said. "Yes, dad." The twins chorused, before running upstairs with Luna. Winky helped Helena and Luna with their dresses and hair, so they were soon done. As it was a muggle restaurant, Aurora had to stay behind and Cayden decided to keep her company with Dobby, Kreacher and Winky.

About half past five, the twins and Luna walked back downstairs. Helena was wearing a blue dress that reached the ground and her hair in a half-up half-down style. Luna was wearing a nice purple dress that really suited her, hair in a simple braid. Harry was in a formal green shirt and trousers, his hair styled neatly. Severus just smiled at his children as harry complimented his soulmate.

They were sixteen already. Even if they were technically emancipated, they were only a year away from turning of age. It seemed just yesterday that he found them again. He was startled out of his thoughts by Helena hugging him. "We're still your children, daddy. That will never change." She whispered, having read his thoughts off his face. He smiled at her words and hugged her back, before pulling back and kissing her forehead.

"Thank you, my little raven." He said. Harry hugged him too, before the five of them apparated away. The restaurant was indeed really fancy. It was a place that you'd probably reserve a place for weeks if not months in advance. They walked in and Sirius quietly gave his last name to the hostess. She smiled at him as she looked him over suggestively, which made Remus growl possessively until Helena grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Now was not the place to let Moony out. Sirius asked if anyone had used the name that night.

The hostess replied that no one had."Oh, well. Four family members of ours will arrive momentarily and use the same name. Please send them to our table as soon as they arrive." Sirius suggested. The hostess nodded as a waiter led them to a large table off to the side. It was big enough for ten people. "Uncle Sirius. Who are these other people?" Harry asked and his godfather just sent him a grin.

"You'll see soon enough." He said vaguely as the three men, boy and two girls filled up one side of the table and one at the head of the table. They didn't have to wait long as a group of two men and two women quickly joined them. "Hello. I hope you haven't been waiting long." The oldest man said as he and the others smiled at the twins. "Not at all, good sir. We only just arrived." Sirius replied as Helena looked them over. 

They seemed to be in their late sixties to seventies. The youngest woman was practically beaming at her for some reason as the group filled the other side of the table. Seeing how the twins were still looking at them in confusion, the younger man turned to Sirius. "You didn't tell them about us, did you?" He asked. "Not a word. That's the definition of a surprise." Sirius answered with a chuckle. "A dinner in a fancy restaurant with people we don't even know. Hardly a good surprise, uncle." Harry said sarcastically, but Helena was still staring at them.

They looked familiar to her, but she didn't know from where. She looked at the smiling woman again and her eyes widened. She knew that smile. "Wait a minute." She spoke up and everyone looked at her. She pointed at the youngest woman. "Lucy?" She asked and the woman burst out into giggles as Harry's jaw fell. Helena pointed to the youngest man. "Edmund?" She asked and the man grinned as he nodded. 

Helena pointed at the older woman next. "Susan." She stated now, rather than asked and the woman laughed. Finally Helena pointed towards the oldest man. "Peter." She finished and he waved at her. "You didn't? Harry asked Sirius and the man laughed. "I sure did." He said. "How? We tried the phonebook and we couldn't find them." Helena said, while the Pevensie siblings laughed. "We asked the goblins." Her uncle answered and she facepalmed.

"Aren't you happy to see us?" Susan asked. "Of course, we're happy to see you." Harry said as he and Helena stood up to give their friends giant hugs. Especially Lucy gave them tight hugs and they happily hugged them back, before hugging their uncles to thank them for this amazing surprise. Sitting down, Harry turned to Luna. "Guys, this is my soulmate Luna Lovegood." He introduced her proudly. The Pevensie immediately greeted her warmly, happy that he was with his soulmate. They had all found their own after all

Although, as far as their spouses knew, they had a sibling night. Instead, they were finally reuniting with a set of siblings which they once ruled a magical country with, which they had found by going through a wardrobe. "Just so we're on the same page. When was the last time that you went to You-know-where?" Edmund asked as a young waiter approached them to take their order, seemingly smiling an extra bit at Helena.

"When we helped Helena's soulmate get back what was rightfully his." Harry answered, speaking a bit louder than necessary at having seen the waiter look at his sister. He felt a bit of satisfaction at seeing the young man's face fall just slightly at hearing it, before he took their orders and walked away. Severus gave him a glance and smirked at him, having seen the same thing. "Oh that was quite a while ago for us." Susan laughed.

"I see that Jade's little thing has helped." Helena said, waving her fingers to indicate magic. "It has. It really, really has. At times that I almost forget that Narnia is real, I'd hear Aslan's voice or remember riding out with the guards and I'd realise it was real." Susan replied with a giant smile and Helena smiled back in pride. "How are things going with that goat, you told us about?" Edmund asked. "He's slowly losing power and his image. Thank you for asking. Let me tell you what happened last year." Harry said with a laugh. 

He told them about Tom's deception as much as he could while still being as vague about magic as possible. The Pevensie siblings all laughed. "So, his archenemy is right under his nose and he doesn't even realise it?" Peter asked with a laugh. "Yep." The twins chorused. Their friends laughed, before asking how Harry had met Luna. He told them about the inheritance test and having met her during the next year. 

Time flew and before they knew it, it was time to go. The Pevensies hugged the twins tightly as they promised to stay in contact and that they would see each other soon, before leaving. Harry and Helena thanked their uncles profusely as soon as they were home and Sirius told them it was his and Remus' pleasure. They soon went to bed after that, Luna staying over for the night. 

Five days later, the twins were doing their homework with their father and uncles sitting on the couch reading the newspaper and books when a loud rumble of thunder was heard and everyone stiffened. At hearing another rumble and seeing lightning flash across the sky, the twins looked at the men. "Go. Good luck." Severus said and the twins ran upstairs, got their vials and went to two seperate rooms that had been prepared for this. They said the spell once more, before downing the small potion in one gulp. Downstairs, the three men were anxiously waiting.

"We didn't forget anything, did we?" Severus asked and Sirius shook his head. "Trust me, I've read every step of the process again and again, both as a teen and now As long as the twins have done the spell, we haven't missed anything." He said. They fell silent, a silence that was broken by a screech and a howl. Seconds later, something bounded down the stairs and a white haired wolf skidded into the room, followed by a black eagle.

The wolf slipped and fell, sliding a bit further as the eagle let out another screech. With a pop, the wolf and eagle disappeared and were replaced by Helena and Harry. Helena stood up and shook her head. Sorry. Had to get used to having four paws." She said. Harry let out a laugh and she glared at him, giving him a shove. Severus, Sirius and Remus all sighed in relief. The transformation had gone perfectly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wanted to give Helena wings in her wolf form, but that wouldn't be fair for Aurora, so I decided to give her a different power, but you'll have to wait and see what that is. Harry wil have a power too 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564838968023/ (Helena's dress) 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564839015662/ (Luna's dress) 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	3. Taking flight

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Something Harry and Helena quickly found out, was that their animagus forms were not normal, because of bloody course they weren't. While playing with Padfoot in the garden, an icicle suddenly shot up from the ground and almost stabbed him. They quickly found out that she could create ice underneath her paws at will. Helena had shaken her head at that. "Even here, I can't escape my Jotunn heritage." She had said in human form.

Her powers had made Harry wonder if he had powers too and he did. He could go faster than the fastest car or plane. He could go from the most southern point of England to the most northern part of Scotland in just a matter of minutes if not seconds. They also had very heightened senses ever since their first transformation, but Sirius told them that they would get used to it. In any case, they really had to train those powers, but the transformation and powers wasn't the only news that summer as Severus called the twins into his study a few days after that.

He told them that Dumbledore had offered him the position of the Defence teacher. "Why would he want that? No offence, dad, but everyone knows you're a potions master, not a defence master." Helena said. "I have no idea, little raven." Severus replied. "Who'd replace you if you took it?" Harry asked. "Probably Slughorn." Severus said, trailing off as he realised something "Dad?" The twins asked at the same time and he sighed.

"Slughorn really likes to make connections with students that he thinks will be influential later on, so he has lots of bragging rights and maybe get favours later. Your mother was part of his little club and I know he taught Tom as well. Either this is him trying to impose your fame or something about those memories he wants to show you." He said, his hands curling into fists at the thought of Dumbledore manipulating his children 

"Then, you'll just say no or ask him to put Slughorn with the younger years. I for one would kinda like to see his face when he hears that. Besides, I'm not sure if I suddenly want a stranger suddenly teaching potions after getting used to your teaching after all these years." Helena said and he smiled at her. "Thank you, Helena." He said and she smiled back. He wrote a small letter back with his refusal. Dumbledore kept trying to convince him otherwise, but since all their mail first went to the goblins, any compulsion spells on those letters were destroyed

Elections were held and Kingsley won by a landslide. He was sworn in as minister and quickly sought to get rid of corruption, the goblins being happy to help. Many people suddenly found themselves without a job as they were caught either taking bribes or giving them out. Dumbledore tried to speak with him many times, but the new minister went out of his way to avoid him. With his new job, he couldn't go to meetings anymore.

While he had promised not to say anything to anyone about the Order to appease Dumbledore, not telling him about his spying for Amelia, he had told him in a letter that they would not get any preferential treatment, hence. The news of him becoming minister made the twins smile as did the news that people had found Karkarov's body. Unlike Severus and Lucius, Karkarov was a supremacist and Tom hated traitors

"One..... two..... three..... four..... five..... six-and-a-half feet exactly." Harry said a few days later as they were measuring Aurora's wingspan in the expanded garden. The goblins had made the saddle and bridle and both were ready to be used. With instructions from the Pegasus, Helena put the riding equipment on her, making sure that it was secure without hurting her familiar. Aurora first walked around by herself to get used to it. After that, she allowed Helena to carefully climb on her back. _"Let's start easy, shall we?"_ She asked and Helena nodded.

Aurora walked around the garden, completely relaxed and at ease already. In preparation for this, Helena had read several books about horseriding in the past few days, but sitting there on her familiar's back was something else entirely. Harry, Severus, Remus and Sirius were watching her every step. They had decided to take it slow for both witch and Pegasus to get used to it. A few days later, they went on to the next step.

" _Whenever you're ready, gently squeeze your legs. Remember to stand on the right leg."_ Aurora instructed as they got ready. Helena nodded, gently pushing her familiar with her legs and Aurora started to trot calmly. "Looks good, Lena." Harry called from where he was watching his sister go up-and-down on the saddle and she gave him a mock-glare. The enchantments on the saddle would only go into work once Aurora would fly up. 

Helena had a lot of sore legs during those days, but she knew it would be worth it. One-and-a-half weeks before school would start again, they went on to the final step: canter. Once she was used to it, Helena whooped in excitement as her familiar raced across the grass. She could hear Aurora laugh in her head as she ran as fast as she could. On the day before they had to go buy school supplies, Aurora decided it was time. She was once again running and Helena was laughing in joy, barely noticing her familiar's wings starting to beat up-and-down.

Her shouts of joy became shouts of shock as her familiar suddenly jumped up from the ground and didn't land, flying through the air with her on her back. The wind blew through her red hair as she looked down. Aurora didn't go very high, flying just a few feet above the ground, but it was still thrilling. "Woohoo!" She shouted when she was finally used to it. Aurora glanced back at her, before landing again.

She climbed off her back and her family walked towards her, Severus instinctively looking her over, despite the fact that nothing had happened. "That looked amazing, Lena! You think you can do it again?" Harry asked with a mischievous look in his eyes. Looking at Aurora and seeing her nod in agreement, Helena agreed as well and climbed back on. Harry's plan soon became clear as with a pop, he turned into his eagle form.

With a smile, Helena and Aurora took off again. Only this time, they were accompanied by Harry and Cayden. The three adults watched them with smiles as they flew as high as they could while still staying underneath the ward line. "This reminds me: they need Marauder names." Sirius suddenly said and Severus sighed. "Do they really?" He asked sarcastically. "Yes." Remus and Sirius chorused and he rolled his eyes, before continuing to watch his children fly around. He smirked at the letter Tom had written to him just a few days ago. 

Apparently, Dumbledore had gone after the Gaunt ring and had discovered that it was gone, sending him into a panic as he thought that Death Eaters had it. If only he knew that all soul pieces were absorbed in the same man that he had confided in. Tom had started to give him absolute nonsense news and the man took it as truth. Severus had always admired Tom's occlumency skills, but now, he admired them even more. 

It had to take absolute and complete focus not to immediately burst out into laughter at the utter nonsense that came out of his mouth during Order meetings. Hearing his children landing, he shook himself out of his thoughts to see them walked towards him after Harry had transformed back into human form. "This was so awesome!" Harry almost shouted as Helena got the saddle off Aurora's back and stowed it and the cleaned bridle in the small storage that had been added to the grown stable by the house-elves 

Sirius told them about the name idea and they thought about it. "Alright. I think I'll name myself... Shadow." Harry said. "Shadow? That's a really good one." Sirius said with a very impressed nod towards him. "What about you Helena?" Remus asked. Helena thought for another minute, taking everything of her animagus form into consideration, before coming up with a good name. 

"Glacia."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably a small chapter, but I'm really tired. Next chapter we'll go back to school.
> 
> In Norse mythology, Hela is the daughter of two frost giants, so I thought her ice powers would a nice nod towards that
> 
> Read and review


	4. Professor and student

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

At the platform, like clockwork, the twins had to deal with the idiots again. "Harry, dear. It's so good to see you. I'm sure you've missed your best friend and soulmate." Molly said, pointing to her two youngest and trying to talk extra loudly, but Lucius had put up a silencing spell around them. "I did miss them, but why are you pointing at these two. Everyone knows we'd miss them as much as we'd miss head lice." Harry coolly. 

"Harry! How could you say that?! We have a marriage contract!" Weaselette whined. "No, we don't. Dad destroyed those contracts when we were eleven." Harry said. Weaselette immediately let out a scream in denial. A banshee would be jealous of the sounds coming from her mouth, until Granger silenced her. The twins quickly made use of the distraction and fled with Draco. The idiots tried to follow them, but Padfoot stopped them. The twins found the compartment with Padma, Parvati Neville and Luna and went in, hiding it. 

"They're going to be even more relentless now." Helena muttered, rubbing her wrist. The warmth of her mark soothed her, reminding her that she had someone waiting for her and that it wasn't Weasley. "Yeah, I know, but I really don't care. I'm not playing along with her delusional fantasy." Harry growled. Draco explained what had happened to the others and they all shook their heads at the stupidity of the idiots. The train quickly left the station.

"Seems like the objects we bought at Fred and George's new shop will come in handy." Harry muttered. They had been there on openings day as VIPS with their uncles. They had given the red-haired twins the money to start after all. "Tell me about it." Helena muttered, rubbing her eyes. "So, what's the plan for this year?" Padma asked. "Hopefully, not much. We only have two years left and we really want to spend them in peace." Helena said. 

"Tom has planned a meeting with Kingsley and Amelia to truly explain what's going on to our new minister." Harry explained. "That's a very risky move. They might arrest him" Parvati said, Padma having explained the true situation after asking Helena's and Harry's permission. "It's necessary. Kingsley deserves to know what's been going on and exactly how much of an absolute, manipulative bastard Dumbledore is." Harry said and everyone agreed with that. Changing the subject, Helena told them about her first flight on Aurora

The pegasus herself was standing proudly on her witch's shoulder. "It really sounds amazing. I'm sure Kenna would love to fly with you." Parvati said with a smile. The twins smiled back, before sharing a look and expanding the compartment to the surprise and confusion of their friends. "What are you doing?" Padma asked. "Showing you something." Harry said, before he and Helena turned into their Animagus forms. 

"Woah." Draco, Neville, Padma, and Parvati as Shadow landed on Luna's shoulder and gently rubbed his head against hers. Luna giggled and gently stroked his chest feathers as he preened, while Glacia lied down on the floor, Aurora lying on her head and both Parvati and Padma gently stroking the white fur on her back. "That's really impressive, guys." Neville commented and Shadow let out a little cry while Glacia huffed 

Hearing the candy lady getting closer after several minutes, Harry and Helena changed back and the latter stood back up from the ground. "You know, I'd like to see the faces of the idiots if they ever met you in Animagus forms." Draco commented once she was gone and everyone laughed. "I do hope that you've registered." Padma said sternly. "Not yet. We're planning to do that next year after we turn seventeen. As well as visiting some of Helena's very old friends." Harry answered. "Oh, who?" Parvati asked, looking between the twins.

Helena shook her head. "Just some old friends. You wouldn't know them. Speaking of old friends, let me tell you what Sirius did for our birthday." She said, changing the subject and telling her friends about meeting the Pevensie siblings again, having forgotten to tell them before. She didn't want them to know about her other identity yet. They could handle much, but she wasn't sure if they could handle their friend being the Goddess of Death.

Arriving at the Hogsmeade station, they quickly got into one of the carriages and got driven to the school. Walking into the Great Hall, they saw a fat man sitting next to their father. That had to be Slughorn. The man had already bothered Severus a few times about wanting to meet the twins, but Severus had refused every time. He knew what the older man wanted and it was just the opportunity to say that he knew the twins.

He was a massive opportunist, but Severus was not going to let him use his children to make him look better. The DADA teacher was a strict looking woman. She seemed old, but the twins had the feeling that they really shouldn't mess with her. Once everyone was seated, Dumbledore introduced the two new teachers, saying that Slughorn would teach years 1-4 and Severus would teach years 5-7. The old man had tried to switch them, but both had refused. Slughorn was more than happy teaching the younger years and introducing them to potions. 

"Look at professor Eldir." Padma said as he was introduced. Helena glanced over and saw Tom looking at Slughorn with a cold expression on his face. She could understand it as even though he was under compulsion potions and spells, Slughorn was still the person who truly introduced him to horcruxes. "I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Helena muttered back and Padma agreed. Dinner started and everyone dug in.

Once it was over, Severus and Filius collected the twins once again and took them up to the headmaster's office as the man had "requested" their presence. With a sigh, they walked into the familiar room, only to be slightly surprised to find Tom there. Dumbledore greeted them and told them that "Timothy" had agreed to help them during the lessons. "So, with him here, Severus doesn't have to come." He said cheerfully. 

"Yes, he does. We told you that we would only accept dad, professor Flitwick and aunt Narcissa. Professor Eldir doesn't like us and we don't like him. I swear: it's like the youngest Weasleys and Granger all over again." Helena said, making sure to sound tired and frustrated. "Show your headmaster a little respect, you ungrateful brat." Tom "snapped." Helena made a face at him while trying her hardest not to laugh. "I have to agree. They were very clear about who they wanted with them during those sessions." Severus commented.

"Forcing them together with a professor they don't like is not going to work, unlike what you apparently think. It's either me, Filius or Narcissa with them or not at all." The protective man continued, his children nodding in agreement. Sensing defeat, Dumbledore let them go, Tom winking at them before they left. "I seriously cannot believe him. He wanted to watch memories about Tom with Tom himself." Harry said once they were safe. 

"He is officially the biggest idiot I have ever seen and I've seen a lot of people." Helena commented. Her father and head of house agreed, before the four of them split up as Filius and Severus still had to welcome the newest additions to their houses. The next day, they got their new timetables and Filius smiled at Helena as he gave hers, knowing that she could continue to become an Unspeakable 

The new Defence teacher was a strict woman named Violet, who was apparently a cousin of professor Mcgonagall and it really showed as the two women looked quite alike in appearance Like her cousin, she really was not to be messed with and had quite the wicked tongue. She wasn't afraid to make her thoughts known and sold a student right in front of everyone. Minerva had recommended her as the woman hated Dumbledore with every fibre of her being as he had been indirectly responsible for the death of her husband 

That evening, Slughorn entered his office and was startled to find someone already there. "Oh, professor Eldir. I didn't see you there." He said after realising who it was. "I apologise, Horace. I just wanted to talk to you." Tom answered smoothly, waving his wand behind his back and setting up several privacy spells. "Of course. What was it you wanted to talk about?" Slughorn asked.

"You may not remember, but decades ago, you taught me about a very interesting subject." Tom said slowly, looking around the office. "I did? Which subject was that?" Slughorn asked again, going through his brain to try and see if he remembered. Tom finally turned to look at him. "Horcruxes." He said and Slughorn immediately paled. "H-hor... Merlin's beard, Tom!" He breathed as he realised who was in front of him.

"Hello, professor." Tom said with a smirk that was so much like his old self that there was no doubt about it. "I thought you were dead." Slughorn whimpered. "I was. Kinda." Tom replied. "Oh, good heavens. You did it, didn't you? You split your soul." Slughorn said. "Yeah and you can thank Dumbledore for that." Tom said coolly. "Albus? What does he have to do with this?" Slughorn asked. " _Everything!_ From the moment I entered Hogwarts, he put me under compulsion potions and spells. At fifteen, he forced me to murder my own soulmate." Tom hissed. 

His hands were curled into fists and he had to furiously blink tears away. "Myrtle Warren." Slughorn breathed, his face becoming even more pale and green at the same time. He had thought that the girl's death was just a case of terrible luck. To learn that it wasn't, was absolutely sickening. Tom looked down for a second. "Why are you telling me?" Slughorn finally asked and Tom took a deep breath. 

"I think that we both know why he really called you here. He wants the true memory of that night you told me about horcruxes, even though he set it up. He wants Harry and Helena Snape to see me as utterly evil and fight me, hopefully to all our deaths so he can claim the fame and fortune once again. He's so stubborn and set in his ways that he doesn't even realise his new history teacher is the man he's looking for." He said. 

Slughorn chuckled. "You always were a sneaky one. What do you want me to do?" He asked, more than ready to help his old student to get rid of the guilt of telling him about that terrible subject. "I want you to give him that memory. Not immediately, of course. He wouldn't believe that. But eventually, we'll stage a meeting with you and Harry and Helena, where you'll give them the memory. It won't really matter anyway as I've absorbed all my soul pieces." Tom explained. "Have you? Oh thank Merlin." Slughorn breathed in relief, before agreeing. 

Tom smiled at him, before gently tapping the older man's head with his wand. "To keep this meeting a secret. Just in case." He explained and Slughorn nodded in understanding, before the younger man left. Slughorn watched him go with a small smile. "That sneaky Slytherin. I'm not really surprised though. After all, I did teach him." He murmured to himself, before getting ready for bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm usually fairly neutral about Slughorn, but I decided to let him help. 
> 
> Btw. I have a story that's set in the fantastic beasts era and I just realised that that's my only Harry Potter story with Dumbledore in it where he isn't a giant bastard. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	5. The first memory

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Classes started and were even harder than before. In potions, you would get a description for a potion for a certain someone and correctly brew it, so it would fit that person. For example, Helena once got a headache potion for a 60 year old squib woman and had to brew it accordingly, adding the right ingredients and so forth. Her father explained that the first few years had been basic potions and these classes were for those who really wanted to continue in it.

Dumbledore left them alone for now, but they knew that it was only for a short period. Slughorn had already tried to talk to them several times while they were walking through the halls, but the twins always made some form of excuse to leave as quickly as they possibly could. They finally complained to their father about how many times the man had stopped them for a chat and the man went to have a chat himself, for now politely asking the older man to leave his children alone and Slughorn promised 

That promise didn't last very long, until Tom heard about the complaints. "Professor, you really should leave the Snape twins alone for now. They have no desire to join your little club and they never will. They hate their fame and your club will only remind them of it." He quietly advised his old professor once he had gone to the man's office in the evening. 

"I actually wanted to talk to them about the memory." Slughorn said. "Not now Horace. It's not time yet. Dumbledore hasn't even shown them the first memory. Have some patience." Tom advised and the man nodded. The older man fully left the twins alone after that, much to their relief. The day after during dinner, Tom suddenly found his favourite dessert on his plate as a Thank you. 

They were also learning nonverbal spells now, something that actually came rather easily to the twins. If anything, spells came easier to them now than before. Professor Crawley was not that bad once you got to know her. She was a lot like Minerva and told the twins that she was on their side. Her husband had been a high-ranking count and she had many influential friends in both the muggle and magical world, which she offered to contact if needed. They nodded at her offer, telling her they would keep it in mind

Another exciting thing was that Helena had actually auditioned for her house's quidditch team after researching if she had the time for it. Having dropped Wizarding Culture after Narcissa had promised to keep teaching her during the summer, she had just enough time for everything. She had auditioned and had made the position of Chaser.

Her family and friends were incredibly happy for her. Training started immediately and Helena had to admit that it was incredibly tiring, but a lot of fun as well. She did her absolute best and hoped that they would get the quidditch cup this year. The rest of their free time was spent by trying to make their absolute huge mountains of difficult homework smaller.

Dumbledore finally sent them an invitation for their first session during the second week of school. They quickly went to their father, who was more than a little annoyed that he hadn't gotten a note. That evening, they went to the office for the umpteenth time during their school time Dumbledore was waiting for them and looked irritated at seeing Severus there. The twins wondered if he honestly expected them not to go and get him at this point. After explaining what they were going to do, the four of them went into the memory.

Severus stood in-between his children and Dumbledore, not trusting him in the slightest. They landed into the memory and followed a by now deceased ministry official as he walked to the muggle town of Little Hangleton. Harry and Helena made sure not to look at each other as they followed the horribly dressed man past the town and into the forest.

Helena couldn't help but glance towards the graveyard at the edge of the town, knowing how important it would be in the future. They watched as the man, whose name was Bob, much to Harry's and Helena's amusement as they thought of a different Bob, was attacked by a huge, ugly man, who only spoke in parseltongue, forcing the twins to translate what he said to their father. 

Another man named Marvolo Gaunt ran out of the house and the twins and Severus shared a hidden look at hearing his last name, realising that he was Tom's grandfather. Marvolo could speak both English and parseltongue, which made out slightly easier for Severus to understand him. After growling at Bob for not announcing his arrival, they went inside. Seeing a girl about the same age as the twins, Harry, Severus and Helena realized that she was Tom's mother and felt a bit of pity for the woman at seeing her circumstances. 

Marvolo clearly hated his daughter and didn't think she was anything important as he shouted and screamed at her when she got things wrong. Both twins grabbed their father's hands at that, the man's cold demeanour reminding them of the Dursley family. Severus squeezed their hands in return, reminding them that he was there. Dumbledore glared at this.

The twins were supposed to look at him for support, not his former spy. Apparently, Tom's uncle had used magic on a muggle who lived nearby. Marvolo's temper really made the twins uncomfortable as it reminded them of "uncle" Vernon. In an effort to prove how pure-blooded their family was, he almost choked his daughter to death by pulling on the chain around her neck, letting her go just in time.

Harry suddenly pulled on Helena's sleeve and motioned to the girl's, Merope's, arm. As she was clutching her throat, her filthy sleeve fell down and her wrist became bare. There was a part that was even more filthy than the rest of her, being completely black with dirt and ash as if she had done so on purpose. Underneath it, there were barely letters visible. Tom's mother had a soulmate.Things escalated as they heard the sound of horses and voices outside. A man and woman were talking about how disgusting the house was.

While everyone was distracted, Harry took another look. Even with his heightened eyesight, he could barely make out the letters "T" and "O" out underneath the filth. Remembering that Tom was named after his father, the boy felt both pity and confusion. Hearing a man outside comfort his companion and calling her darling, Tom's uncle betrayed his sister by telling his father that she had feelings for the muggle. 

Marvolo exploded and tried to kill his daughter, but Bob saved her. He immediately had to run for his life as Tom's uncle chased him down. They caught a glimpse of a handsome young man, before Dumbledore told them that it was time to go and Severus pulled his children out of the memory. Getting out of the pensieve, they sat down in the office.

Dumbledore told them in a very vague way that it had been Tom's family that they had seen in the memory _._ _'No shit, sherlock.'_ Helena sarcastically thought to herself. Dumbledore told them that Tom Sr had suddenly eloped with Merope a few weeks after that had happened, suspecting that she had used a love potion on him, but that didn't make sense to Harry as he had seen her soulmark although he didn't say anything. They were allowed to go after that and they immediately left as soon as possible. 

They met Tom during the next evening. "Hey Tom? Your mum had your dad's name on her arm. She tried to hide it by making her arm even more filthy, but I saw it." Harry said hesitantly. "She did? I never knew that." The man muttered, suddenly looking like a lot smaller. He talked about actually going to the village again and find out the truth and they nodded at that, before leaving him alone 

Unfortunately for Harry, Weasley wanted his attention during study hour a few days later and accidentally spilled ink all over his potions book. Harry went to his father, who told him that he would have to use an old book during class, leading him to the classroom to let him get one. It was completely battered and old. Harry opened it as Severus turned around to leave, before freezing as Harry asked something behind him as he read the front cover. 

"Who the hell is the Half-blood Prince?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	6. Finding out the painful truth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Soon after, it was time for Helena's first quidditch game against Slytherin. Her father and brother had wished her luck. "Despite what these clothes say, we're totally on your side." Harry had said, pointing at his green clothing. "Thanks." Helena had muttered. Sirius and Remus were there as well, sitting with the ravens to even out the odds.

Shooting up into the sky with her nimbus was absolutely thrilling as the wind blew through her hair as the quaffle was thrown into the sky and she was the first one to catch it. Shooting towards the other side, she immediately had to dodge a bludger and threw the ball towards one of her teammates. Her heightened senses helped her as she was able to focus on the ball better. Getting the ball back and throwing it towards one of the hoops, she cheered at seeing it go through, the keeper being too slow to stop it.

Slytherin quickly came back by scoring three times, but she and her team quickly fought back. There was a terrifying moment when Helena had the Quaffle, but had to drop it to avoid a bludger, narrowly missing it. In the stands, Harry, Aurora, Severus, Sirius, Remus and all their friends either gasped or flinched. "Oh, okay. That was close." Helena whispered to herself, before continuing. 

There was a strange moment when her broom shook quite a bit, before finally stilling. She looked at her broom in slight confusion, before letting it go. She managed to score a few more times, before their new Seeker managed to catch the snitch and they won. Helena made several cartwheels in the air in celebration, before finally landing on the ground with her team.

Slytherin was bummed that they had lost, but they had done their best. Severus, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Draco, Padma, Luna and Neville all gave Helena tight hugs. "Well done, my little raven." Severus whispered as he held her. "Thanks dad." She muttered as she hugged him back. The rest of the team then took her towards the tower to celebrate her victory. Padma and Luna followed after the latter had squeezed her boyfriend's hand. They were still careful with making their relationship known, not knowing what Weaselette and Dumbledore would do. 

Whatever Severus had been expecting when he entered his office, a furious Winky hadn't been it. "What is it Winky?" He asked. "Master Harry asked Winky spy on goat man and Winky does. Winky hears him try to curse mistress Helena's broom and Winky uses counter-curse. Evil goat needs to leave master Harry and Helena alone." The motherly house-elf said. 

Severus felt his heart speed up at hearing that Dumbledore had tried to curse his daughter's broom. He quickly thought of a plan. "You did a very good job, Winky. Now tell me, how many elves live here and how many hate the old goat?" He asked. "There be 187 elves, master Severus and only 20 loyal to the evil goat." She answered and Severus smirked at that. 

"Tell the other elves to make his life as difficult as possible, but make sure the Dumbledore elves don't notice you and that it can't be traced back to you." He ordered and Winky bounced up and down in answer. "Winky will, master Severus." She said, before popping away. Sitting down, Severus had to take deep breaths to keep himself calm. "Damn you, you bastard." He growled. He had to take another deep breath and reminded himself that his children had Dobby and Winky looking after them as well. 

Over the next few days, Dumbledore found himself getting pranked by an unseen force. His food was always stale. His clothes had actually normal, appropriate colours (the horror!) and his lemon drops were spiked every time he bought new ones. He tried to find out who was responsible, but was unable to. "Who on earth dares to prank me?" He muttered. In the shadows, two house-elves shared a grin

Tom had gone back to the village and had tried to find out what had happened, but hadn't found anything like Dumbledore. "I wish I knew what had happened." He muttered as he met with the Snape family. "Yeah, if only you had a stone that could let you talk to the dead. That would be really handy." Helena said sarcastically and Tom immediately facepalmed.

A few minutes later, he was in the Chamber of Secrets with the stone and slowly turned it into his hand. Two spirits immediately appeared in front of you. "Tom? Is that you?" Merope asked in wonder. "Hi, mum." Tom said with a smile as he looked at his parents for the very first time while completely sane. "What happened to you? Are you really soulmates?" He quickly asked. "Yes, we were, my son." His father said, looking at the man his son had become with a proud, kind smile. "Why did you elope?" Tom asked.

"We both grew up having to hide our marks. Giving how your grandfather and uncle were, I feared that your mother was the same. When I found out that she wasn't and knowing that she would never be accepted by my parents and the village, we ran and got married in secret. Then she got pregnant with you and we were so happy. Then one day, I opened the door and found a man standing there." His father answered. 

"What happened next is still fuzzy, but I know that I broke your mother's heart and went back home. Whatever it was, it lifted after a year or so, but when I tried to find you, I couldn't. I pushed everyone away in my grief and became even more hated in the village. Then, about fifteen years later, a young man who looked like me walked into our house and you know the rest." He continued. "What did he look like?" Tom asked, fearing the worst.

"Auburn hair, a long beard and wearing ridiculous, multicolored clothing." His father answered and Tom jr closed his eyes as he clenched his fists. "You know this man, my darling?" Merope asked and with angry tears in his eyes, Tom told his parents everything that Dumbledore had done to him. Both Tom Sr and Merope were horrified at hearing what their child had gone through. "I knew I should've looked harder, but I never thought to look at the orphanages." The male spirit said. Tom looked at his father.

"I'm sorry, dad. I'm so sorry." He whispered, tears rolling down his cheeks. "It's not your fault, son. I should've looked for you, but I gave up too soon." His father said with a smile, before he and his wife embraced their son as best as they could. Tom barely felt anything, but he still leaned into their touch. "We love you so much, sweetheart. I'm so sorry for not fighting for you. I would've done so if I had known" Merope whispered.

"I love you too." Tom whispered. "We'll be waiting for you, my son. Try to live the rest of your life as much as you can for us, alright?" Tom Sr asked and Tom Jr nodded, before dropping the stone and his parents disappeared. Hiding his tearful face with a glamour, he walked towards Severus' office. Severus, the twins and Narcissa were waiting for him. He had barely closed the door, before he said one word.

"Dumbledore." He muttered, before falling to the ground and starting to cry. The old man had taken everything from him, even before he had been born. He hated him. The twins sat down on either side of him and wrapped their arms around him. Aurora and Cayden went over and tried their best to comfort him. "We're sorry, Tom." Narcissa said, not knowing what else to say. Over the next few days, Tom avoided Dumbledore like the plague. He knew that if he saw the old bastard's ugly face now, he would soon be on his way to Azkaban for murder.

Dumbledore was still popular with some people, but not as many as before. More and more people thought he was crazy because of his claims about him being back. He went out on the weekend to make sure that he didn't kill him. He didn't want the asshole to die quickly and in his current state of mind, it would be a simple killing curse. One day as he looked at the resurrection stone, he smiled in an evil way. He had an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That you won't find out for a while ;)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	7. The second memory

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Soon after was the first Hogsmeade weekend and everyone went down to the village. Tom had told the twins to go the other pub in Hogsmeade, stating that the owner would be able to help them. Walking in, the twins and an arrived Remus looked at the empty, dirty pub in distaste, before going to the bar. "What do you want?!" The old man behind the bar asked rudely. 

"We'd like a riddler, please." Helena said softly and the man straightened up, before motioning for them to follow him to another room. "So, Tom really is back, huh? Good. I'm sure that _he_ is going crazy about the fact." He said in a satisfied tone once they were safe, no one having to ask who he meant. Narrowing her eyes, Helena suddenly noticed several similarities between the man in front of them and a certain old goat. Remembering Severus telling them that Dumbledore had a brother, it wasn't that hard to figure out who this was.

"You're the goat's brother, aren't you?" She asked and he scoffed. "Is that what you call him?" He asked. "Among other things. Fool, bastard and asshole are other options." Harry answered and the man scoffed again. "I haven't considered him as my brother for a long time. Not since what happened to Ariana." He continued, looking at the painting of a young girl on the wall. 

The twins and Remus followed his gaze, before looking down. Realising that it was a sensitive subject, Helena changed it. "Then perhaps, you can help us bring him down." She suggested. "How?" The man, Aberforth, asked. Harry got a muggle clipboard and a pen out of his bag. "Give us as much dirt on him as you can." He suggested and Aberforth grinned. "With pleasure." He answered. 

The three of them soon left after suggesting that Aberforth moved somewhere else. There was no way that Dumbledore wouldn't immediately suspect him when the info got out. The man promised, revealing that he had already planned to go to France. He had mostly stayed to look after the children from a distance, but now that Dumbledore hopefully would soon be gone, he could leave in peace. He would still stay in Hogsmeade for a while, but put a fidelius spell on the pub to prevent his former brother from finding him. 

The twins had asked one of the Hogwarts elves to bring him food and keep him safe just in case. "You know, I almost want to say I'm surprised that he and Grindelwald were soulmates, but it explains so much that I really am not." Helena muttered and her brother and godfather grinned in answer, before they split up, Remus quickly taking the notes home with him. 

Over the next few days, several articles came out about Dumbledore's secret affair with Gellert Grindewald. Remus knew a reporter named Richard Harris who hated Dumbledore and he had written the articles with pleasure. Dumbledore of course wanted him fired, but someone (Sirius with financial help from the twins and goblins) had bought the major shares of the newspaper and forced them to keep the reporter.

It was no surprise to either of the twins that Dumbledore quickly invited them and Severus to watch the second memory. Seeing the orphanage Tom grew up in, the twins almost made faces of sympathy, but managed to hide them in time. Hearing the woman in charge talk about how Merope had died just after giving birth to her son, made the twins and Severus shoot glances towards Dumbledore. Walking through the orphanage and hearing the woman comment about how no one would miss him, the Snape family felt their sympathy grow.

It couldn't have been easy to grow up there. Meeting the young Tom in his room with only three pieces of furniture made Helena's motherly instincts go haywire. She wished she had been there to help him, even though he was fine now. Dumbledore took away so many things from him that any child should have: loving parents, friends, a real home and eventually: a soulmate. Hearing Tom rant excitedly about being a wizard, made Helena smile sadly.

If only he knew what was in store for him. Hearing Tom ask about his father, the twins shared a sad look. They didn't see a Dark Lord in the making like Dumbledore clearly wanted them to. They only saw a young boy asking if he had any family left in the cruel, harsh world. Even though she was literally friends with the adult Tom, Helena still had to fight the urge to hug memory Tom, before they were pulled out of the pensieve.

After discussing the memory for a bit, they were allowed to go. "Merlin, every time I think Tom's life can't get any sadder, something like this comes along and proves me wrong." Harry muttered as they walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Severus squeezed his shoulder, before he and Harry went down to the Slytherin common room and Helena had Winky take her to the Ravenclaw common room. More weeks passed and things weren't looking any better for Dumbledore. He was still getting pranked by invisible pranksters and the articles were still coming.

Having a suspicion about who was responsible for this, he had gone to his brother's pub, only to be unable to find it. That bastard had used the fidelius spell over his pub and knowing how suspicious his brother was, Dumbledore knew that the man himself was his own secret keeper. He had to think of something else. In the meantime, he first snow of the year had started to fall and one day, a certain group of friends snuck down to the lake.

Quite a bit away from the castle, Harry and Helena shifted into Shadow and Glacia and ran/flew ahead on the white ground with Artemis and Kenna. Padma, Draco and Luna smiled at Glacia playfully romping with Artemis and trying to catch Shadow. He solved this by landing on Luna's shoulder. Unless Glacia really wanted to bowl over Luna to get to him, he was safe. Glacia huffed and laid down on the ground, admitting defeat.

Their friends all laughed, until they heard the idiots loudly call for them. "Where are Harry and Helena?!" Granger demanded once they were there. "No idea. We aren't their wardens." Draco sneered as the three friends and Artemis blocked Glacia from being noticed, her white fur blending in with the snow, before Weasley noticed Shadow. "What the bloody hell is that?!" He asked rudely, pointing towards the eagle. "That's Shadow. He's a friend." Luna said with a smile. "Ugh, not another fake familiar." Granger groaned. Artemis growled at the clear insult.

 _"Can I bite her?"_ She asked Padma. Ghe witch shook her head as she knew they would get in trouble. Shadow flew up and over Granger, dropping a little something on her head. "EEEEWWWWW. Your bird just pooped on me!" She screeched. "Shadow is not our bird. He's wild and Luna just managed to befriend him." Padma answered coldly. "That bird is going to regret that!" Granger hissed, before storming off with the Weasleys.

"Curse you, Shadow the eagle!" Helena mocked as she turned back, kinda quoting a TV show Dudley watched about a platypus named Perry foiling the plans of a German scientist. Harry turned back as well, the playful mood having been ruined by the idiots. "How long before they complain?" Draco asked. "Less than a day. Most certainly." Helena deadpanned as they walked back to the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has kinda started something that I'm planning, but not really sure about yet. Can anyone guess what it is? 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	8. An important meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

After several more weeks, Severus, Harry and Helena went through one more session with Dumbledore just before break, where the man let them see the memory of Tom's uncle when he was framed for the murder of Tom's father and the fake memory from Slughorn, ordering the twins to get the real memory. "You will have to be careful to get it. Slughorn will not give it easily." He told them. The twins nodded, before leaving.

The next day, they went to Slughorn's office. "Hey professor. Tom said that he had talked to you. Can we have the real memory?" Helena asked directly. Slughorn stumbled for a few seconds, before giving it. "Thank you very much." Harry said casually as they already started to leave. "Are you immediately going to show this to Albus?" Slughorn asked and the twins turned back around. "Do we look like idiots? No. We will just let him wait for a while. Serves him right." Helena said with a smirk, before they left the office. 

Just before break, Dumbledore again tried to get the twins to stay as he needed them to get the memory. "Albus, I swear. One more conversation like that and I will go to the board. Considering that you're still on probation, I don't think that would really do any good on your reputation." Severus said. The twins and Filius smirked at seeing the man pale. The old goat literally cared more about his precious reputation than the safety of his students.

He quickly let them go and they could finally leave. A day before they left to go home, professor Crawley suddenly called them into her office for a private chat. "I know that I've already given you homework to do over the vacation, but I was hoping if you could do something else instead and I will take it as your homework." She said. "Erm, sure. What do you want us to do?" Harry asked.

"I have an old friend of mine, who knows about magic, but is not very up-to-date on the situation as she's a muggle. I want you to write about the situation from your perspective. I already asked your father and uncles, so I can give my friend as much details as I can." She explained. "Okay, but why? Can your friend help us?" Helena asked. "While I admit that you seem to have the situation under control, I know my friend can help if it's necessary." Professor Crawley answered. The twins shared a look, before shrugging in answer and agreeing.

The train ride was calm as the idiots were once again unable to find the compartment with the twins and friends inside. The twins and Draco were picked up by Lucius and Remus as they quickly left before they had to face the idiots again. Sirius had decided to stay back this time as Molly had almost complained about his actions on the platform during a meeting, but he had stopped her just in time. 

A few days into break, a disguised Tom, Harry and Helena were walking through the ministry towards Kingsley's office. The twins had decided to come with him for support and to make sure he wasn't arrested and had asked Amelia to allow them into the meeting, having told her about having taken their lord and ladyship last year. She had agreed and had managed to convince Kingsley to meet with them as well 

"Ah, lord Gaunt, lord Gryffindor-Slytherin-Peverell-Emerys and lady Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw-Le Fay. Thank you for meeting us." Kingsley greeted them neutrally as he and Amelia were waiting for them. "Madame Bones told me that you have an interesting story for me and I can't help but agree as I was led to believe that all these titles had gone extinct." Kingsley said with a raised eyebrow. With a deep breath, Helena and Harry revealed themselves first. "Harry? Helena? You are the mysterious lord and lady lord Malfoy is proxy for?" The minister asked in surprise.

"Yep." The twins chorused. Kingsley turned to Amelia. "Did you know about this?" He asked, scowling when Amelia nodded. "We'll talk about this later." He said, before turning to the three in front of him. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked. "We decided that now that we have you as a competent minister, you need to know the whole situation." Harry explained. "Alright. Go right ahead." Kingsley said, getting ready to listen. 

To the man's credit, he didn't say much as the twins and Tom explained everything, even showed him memories of the countless times Dumbledore manipulated people to get his way. He was silent once they were done, staring at "lord Gaunt" as he had soon realised who the man was. "You know that a part of me is screaming at me to arrest you." He said and Tom took a deep breath, before nodding. 

Harry and Helena looked panicked, but Kingsley wasn't done. "However, you were manipulated and forced to do someone else's bidding, so I will make you a deal. Help us bring down the criminal mastermind Albus Dumbledore and you'll go out free. As long as you don't start another war." He added and Tom immediately straightened up, swearing on his magic to do just that. Kingsley nodded, before letting them go. Once they were back in disguise, the twins and Tom silently celebrated. They met Severus in the atrium and he smiled at seeing their faces. 

"I see that it went well." He commented and the twins nodded. "Well done then. Let's go home." He said as Tom noticed something. "You guys go ahead. I'll see you at school." He said, before walking away. The Snape family shared confused looks, before shrugging and leaving. The next day, they facepalmed at seeing the headline of that day's newspaper: FUDGE GONE MAD!?!? CLAIMS YOU-KNOW-WHO HAS RETURNED!!!!

The article went on about how Fudge had been found convulsing on the floor of his new office, muttering about Tom being back. It also said that no one had seen anyone entering or leaving the office and worried about the former minister being poisoned. Fudge had been brought to the hospital for examination. "Well, I'll consider that revenge for putting Sirius into prison and the whole custody incident." Harry commented. 

Speaking of articles, Harry and Helena had decided to finally give an official interview about the absolutely idiotic rumour that had been circling about the youngest two Weasleys being their soulmates, no doubt spread by the goat. They had chosen Richard to interview them as they had been very impressed by his articles about Dumbledore. Richard had agreed to help and met the twins, Severus as well as Ragnok in a warded room at Gringotts to do the interview. "Mr and Ms. Snape. Thank you for meeting me." He said to officially start the interview 

He greeted Severus and Ragnok as well. "Well, let's dive straight into the reason for this interview. There has been a rumour going around the Wizarding World that you have found your soulmates in the youngest two Weasley children. Is that true?" Richard asked, his quill ready to write down their answers. "Absolutely not. As all our friends know, the youngest two weasleys annoy us." Harry said calmly

"I would like to add that ever since we've started our education, they, as well as Hermione Granger have continuously tried to forcefully be our friends, from shoving themselves into a conversation we were having with our real friends, to try and "seduce" us." Helena continued from her brother and Richard quickly wrote that down. "If they aren't your soulmates, then why does the rumour exist?" Richard asked once he was done writing.

"Harry and I are in line for several titles. The youngest two Weasleys as well as several others, want the piles of money that comes with those titles. Going as far as write two absolutely ridiculous marriage contracts." Helena answered and Richard wrote it down. "What was in those marriage contracts?" He asked and the twins looked at Severus in answer. They had tried to look through the contracts themselves, but had felt sick at the second paragraph. "I think that the word "marriage" should be used very loosely." The man said coldly.

"My children would barely have any freedom. Any decision that they would have wanted to make, would first have to be approved by their spouses. Mr and Ms. Weasley would be in control of their vaults. I think that the slaves in America had more freedom." He continued, Richard writing it down. "What do you think of Albus Dumbledore andrecently Cornelius Fudge claiming that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named being back?" He asked The twins snorted.

"I think that it's complete nonsense. If You-know-who was back, I'm sure we would've noticed." Harry answered. Richard wrote that down and asked them, Severus and Ragnok several more questions, before thanking them and leaving. "Well, I can't wait to read the paper." Helena commented. "I honestly can't wait to hear about the reactions." Harry replied and they all laughed at that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Granger's reaction to Shadow pooping on her will be in a flashback in a later chapter. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	9. Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The Wizarding World was in a complete uproar. The reason? The very rare interview with Harry and Helena Snape. Gringotts got flooded by requests for another interview, but all of them were denied by the goblins themselves on request of the family. The Snape family, Sirius and Remus were safely tucked away at Black Island, far from all the commotion they had caused. Tom, the Malfoys and Filius kept them up-to-date.

Arthur Weasley had walked into gringotts with the newspaper first thing in the morning and had asked about the contracts. Having gotten permission to allow him to know what they said, the goblins gave him a copy of both contracts. The man read through them and felt sick. The description of Severus was putting things incredibly mildly. Seeing that his own wife had signed it, he saw red, stormed out of the bank and apparated towards his home. Storming inside, he slammed the contracts down in front of Molly, startling her and the children. 

"What the hell is this?!" Arthur hissed at his wife. Molly looked down and saw the marriage contracts. This was bad. Arthur was not supposed to know about this. He was supposed to think Harry and Helena fell in love the usual way. "Those are the marriage contracts I made for Ron and Ginny." She said. "Marriage contracts? That's really what you want to call them?" "Arthur asked with a loud scoff, unable to believe her delusion. 

"What's wrong with them, dad? They're just to ensure that we marry Harry and Helena once we're completely done with school." Ginny said. her brother nodding in agreement. "You can better ask what isn't wrong with it. Harry and helena would have to listen to you every single day if this wasn't discovered. Severus was right. Slaves in America did have better contracts." Arthur said with a small glare to his only daughter

"You know what? If these contracts hadn't been discovered, you would have condemned Harry and Helena to a fate worse than the witch hunts." He spat and all three others in the room flinched at that. "Don't be silly, Arthur. I'm sure that Harry and Helena would've grown to love Ron and Ginny." Molly protested. "Oh, yes. Because taking away all their personal freedom is such a loving gesture. Wake up, Molly. These contracts weren't made to make a union between two loving couples. These were made to control two young people." He said. 

"But no more." He continued, before sending Ron and Ginny upstairs. He didn't want them to hear this. "I've tolerated your behaviour with the Snape family long enough, but you have gone too far now. This marriage is over, Molly. I'm giving you ten minutes to get your things and get out of this house." He growled. Molly just stared at him, before getting red in the face as she started to do what she did best: screaming. 

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!!! I'M YOUR WIFE!!!" She screeched from the top of her lungs. "Not for much longer. I'm not sure when the girl I fell in love with became a gold-digging harpy, but I won't have her in my house. Eight minutes left." Arthur responded calmly. Molly stubbornly remained where she stood, convinced that Arthur wouldn't kick her out. Once the ten minutes were up, Arthur sighed, but flicked his wand. 

Molly suddenly found herself outside the ward line with her things and unable to get back in. She pounded on the wards for several minutes, demanding to be let back in, until the Diggory family came to see what was going on. They took her to their home, despite being displeased with her as well. Molly put on a sob story about how Arthur had suddenly kicked her out. "I don't understand why he would do this." She cried. "Maybe, this will explain it." Amos said coldly, giving her the newspaper. Reading the interview, she let out another scream. 

In the meantime, Arthur had to deal with an angry Ron and Ginny. "How could you do that to mum?!" Ginny demanded. "I did it, because I was more than tired of her attempts to control what's going on in the lives of two young people, who aren't her children and if I have to believe this interview, you are following in her footsteps." He said, holding out the newspaper to his two youngest children. Ron and Ginny couldn't believe their eyes.

"How could my Harry say this about me? We're meant to be together." Ginny sobbed and Arthur raised an eyebrow. This was worse than he thought. They needed to see mind healers by what he was seeing. He started to think about healers who could help them as his youngest two children started whining about how unfair everything was. He quickly put a stop to that by threatening them to stop their allowance.

Dumbledore was sweating. People were demanding answers from him He had used his famous "Greater Good" line more times that he could count. If things couldn't get any worse, Molly had told him about Arthur planning to divorce her. He had used the Weasley family as an example of a good light family, so to lose that was incredibly bad for his image. He had to think of something fast. Harry and Helena still didn't have the memory. Maybe, he could force them to hurry up. Once they had the medallion, they would realise how bad things were.

"WOOOHOO!" Helena was loudly shouting from the back of Aurora as they were flying through the sky above Black Island. As the island was a lot bigger than the mansion, the wards were a lot bigger and higher. This allowed her, Shadow, Cayden and even Athena and Hedwig to fly around much better. Severus,Sirius and Remus were just watching them from the ground with smiles on their faces.

"They will have to watch out once we return." Remus commented. "We already have a marriage contract with Luna and Caspian is in another world. The goblins screen all the mail that is addressed to us and isn't carried by one of our or our friends personal owls. Their rings protect them from spells. The elves are looking after their food and drinks. I'm not sure how more careful we can get." Severus answered and he had to agree.

Things were going to be crazy when they returned, but they were ready. For now, they just watched Helena and Harry have fun flying around. "Ready to give them a show and a heart-attack at the same time?" Helena asked. Shadow let out a screech. All of them flew to one part of the island and flew back again. Once they were flying over the men, they made somersaults in the sky, Helena tightly clutching onto Aurora. "Merlin's beard!" They heard three voices call at the same time. "Helena and Harry! Get down now!" Severus shouted and they obeyed.

"What were you thinking?! You could've gotten injured!" The man asked. "Dad, I was fine. I've done worse things in my past life." Helena answered. "Tell me again why we can't meet them again." Harry said. "I'm not officially off age until this summer. Even with my memories back, I can shout at the sky until I'm hoarse, but Heimdall won't listen." She said. Severus sighed, knowing he couldn't be really angry as they hadn't gotten hurt.

"Don't ever do it again, understood?" He asked. She nodded. "Yes dad. Never do it again without warning. Got it." She said with a smirk. "That's not what I- ugh nevermind." Severus conceded defeat at seeing his daughter smirk. Helena giggled, before going to take care of Aurora. As she was brushing her, the Pegasus noticed her witch becoming quiet. " _Are_ _you_ _alright_?" She asked in concern. 

"I just miss Caspian. It's been three-and-a-half years. I know I have to be patient, but I'm getting slightly tired of seeing everyone so happy with their soulmates. Padma sent a picture of her having fun with Viktor in Bulgaria and I wish I could send her the same kind of picture." Helena answered, before sitting down in the grass. Aurora laid down next to her and put her head in her witch's lap. "It's funny, isn't it? I only met him once, twice if you count the dream a few years ago, yet I can't wait to meet him again." The witch said with a loud scoff. 

_"He's your mate. His soul is destined to be with yours. It's not weird or funny at all. It's just how you feel_." Aurora answered. Helena smiled and gently stroked her mane. "Thank you, Aurora." She whispered, before watching the sun staring to set in the sky, turning it into beautiful colours. In a flash, the witch could've sworn she saw a lion in the clouds, watching over her and she smiled. ' _I'll see you soon, Caspian.'_ She thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Arthur finally grew a pair! Good for him. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	10. A Christmas masquerade

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"How exciting! An actual masquerade ball!" Padma squealed in absolute glee and excitement as she, Parvati Helena, and Luna were getting ready for said ball with Winky's help. The Malfoy family had decided to do something else for their Christmas ball and actually make it a masquerade instead. All their friends were invited and even Cedric, Fleur, Bill, Viktor and the Weasley twins were coming. 

"I know." Helena said with a small grin as Winky finished braiding her hair. She was wearing a very modest, light blue dress with silver sequins on the top. Padma was wearing a nice tan/pink dress with a shawl, Parvati wearing a pink and bronze dress. Luna was wearing a beautiful blue dress with white lace sequins in the form of flowers. All of them had masks to fit their dresses. Helena smiled at her friends as they excitedly talked while playing with her snowflake necklace as she felt the familiar jealousy rearing its head. 

They all had their soulmates waiting for them. She did not. Once they were all ready, they went downstairs. "Wow." Harry breathed as he saw his soulmate, girlfriend and future wife walking down the stairs. She smiled at him and took his hands. He quickly brought both to his lips and kissed the knuckles of both hands, making her giggle at his actions. He simply smiled at her, before gently kissing her

Viktor and Dean would meet them at the Malfoy mansion, so, Severus, Sirius and Remus brought the girls and Harry there. They were happily greeted by Narcissa, Lucius, Draco and Daphne. Narcissa had several pieces of paper in her hand and a list. "Everyone, to make tonight even more mysterious, we came with the idea of fake names." She told everyone and they shared excited looks with each other. That sounded fun! 

"Write your fake names on these pieces of paper. I'm keeping this list with me at all times, so if anyone is bothering you, come tell me and I'll find out who it is." Narcissa instructed everyone and they nodded again. Helena retook the name Hela Lokisdottir just for shits and giggles. Harry temporarily renamed himself Daniel Radcliffe after the man who had given him Cayden. Luna thought of the name Evanna Lynch. Severus took the name Alan Rickman after the squib who had helped them with the Dursleys.

After Sirius and Remus took the names of Gary Oldman and David Thewlis and Parvati and Padma made their own names up, they could go further inside. Viktor and Dean quickly showed up and took over their soulmates from the others. Harry took Luna dancing as well as a new song had just begun, while Helena went to get a drink with her father and sat down at a table. This was going to be a long evening.

Some men asked her for a dance and whether or not she accepted depended on one thing: where their eyes were focused at. If they were only focused on her face, she'd go. If they were focused on other parts of her body, she'd sent them away. Severus just watched his daughter with a smile as she either accepted or rejected invitations. She easily could've just moped around, but she was at least trying to enjoy herself.

About an hour in, a tanned man in a purple suit and mask walked towards Helena and carefully held out his hand with a small bow towards her. "May I have this dance, my lady?" He asked. Pleasantly surprised about the way he asked her and seeing that his eyes were looking into hers, Helena accepted. "Be careful with her." Severus said and Helena turned to glare at him. "Oh, I will, sir. Don't worry." The man promised, before gently taking Helena to the dancefloor. Once there, they danced on the music. "What's your name tonight?" She asked.

"Benjamin Barnes, or Ben. How about you?" He asked. "Hela." She answered. "That's a peculiar name." He commented and she chuckled at his words. "You have no idea, sir." She said with a small laugh. He chuckled as well. "Something tells me that the man you were sitting with was your father, am I right?" He asked and she nodded. "Yup. That's my dad." She answered in slight embarrassment. "Your soulmate isn't here?" Ben asked gently.

Helena looked down, shaking her head. "I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I haven't seen my soulmate in two-and-a-half years." Ben said. "Is she dead?" She asked and he shook his head. "Oh no. Not at all. She's just very far away. I'm preparing to go on a journey in a few months and I hope I will see her again then. A friend of mine convinced me to do this. " He answered and she nodded. "Is this friend very convincing?" She asked and he laughed.

"It is rather hard to say no to him." He answered and she chuckled as well While they had been talking, the song had ended and another had started, Neither of them barely noticed. Helena was actually starting to enjoy herself as Ben was a good conversation partner, telling her a bit about his childhood. "I lost my parents at a young age and was raised by my uncle, who didn't really like me." He told her and she snorted. "Been there, done that." She said, waving away his concerned frown."It doesn't matter anymore. Trust me." She said and he conceded.

Helena looked at him. Something about him seemed familiar, but since the masks were magical, she wouldn't know until midnight. The masks kept your identity a secret, unless you already knew who it was. In the meantime, Padma and Viktor were having a grand time with each other. "This is like a dream." She whispered and he chuckled. "This is no dream my beautiful angel. This is real." He said, pulling her closer

Harry and Luna were dancing together as well, the girl seemingly floating as her soulmate led her over the floor. She looked into his dark green eyes and smiled, before nuzzling his nose, making him chuckle, before pulling her closer. "I love you, my sweet moon." He whispered. "I love you too, my nargle." She said, before resting her head on his shoulder. He laughed, before resting his head on top of hers. He was glad that there were no annoying Weasleys to interrupt them as they danced as much as they wanted 

As the evening slowly went on and on, everyone really enjoyed themselves. Harry, Sirius, Remus, Draco and even Severus took Helena over a couple of times, but she really enjoyed dancing with Ben and always seemed to find her way back to _him._ They had just started dancing again, when a slow song started and the lyrics really hit Helena as it was about a situation that she knew all too well 

_Another summer day_

_Has come and gone away_

_In Paris and Rome_

_But I wanna go home, mmm_

_May be surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_Still feel all alone_

_Just wanna go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

_And I've been keeping all the letters_

_That I wrote to you_

_Each one a line or two_

_I'm fine baby, how are you?_

_Well I would send them but I know_

_That it's just not enough_

_My words were cold and flat_

_And you deserve more than that_

_Another airplane_

_Another sunny place_

_I'm lucky I know_

_But I wanna go home_

_Mmm, I got to go home_

_Let me go home_

_I'm just too far_

_From where you are_

_I wanna come home_

_And I feel just like_

_I'm living someone else's life_

_It's like I just stepped outside_

_When everything was going right_

_And I know just why you could not_

_Come along with me_

_That this was not your dream_

_But you always believed in me_

_Another winter day_

_Has come and gone away_

_In even Paris and Rome_

_And I wanna go home_

_Let me go home_

_And I'm surrounded by_

_A million people I_

_I still feel alone_

_Oh, let me go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

_Let me go home_

_I've had my run_

_Baby, I'm done_

_I gotta go home_

_Let me go home_

_It'll all be all right_

_I'll be home tonight_

_I'm coming back home_

Once the song was done, she looked up at Ben and saw his eyes looking rather wet. "What's wrong?" She asked in slight concern. "Nothing. I just miss my soulmate." He answered, feeling a bit embarrassed and she chuckled. "Me too. I miss him every moment of every day. It's really hard watching everyone slowly get together and know that you will have to wait to do the same." She answered and he nodded

"I know. A good friend of mine recently got engaged to her soulmate." Ben said. "Ouch for you and congratulations for your friend." She said. "Thank you." He replied. They danced until the clock rang to tell everyone that it was five for twelve. "Almost midnight." Helena commented and Benjamin gave her a smile. "And I'm afraid that that's my sign to leave." He said. "Already?" Helena asked. He smiled. "My friend will be here soon to bring me home as I will have to return to work, but it was a pleasure dancing with you." He said, kissing her knuckles 

Helena felt him put something in her hand, before he straightened up and left into the crowds. Opening her hand, she saw that it was a roll of parchment, tied with a string. She was about to open it, when the clock hit midnight and everyone took their masks off. She forgot about it for now and went to find her family. Once she had found them, she went to find Narcissa and asked after her dance partner 

Benjamin Barnes, you say? Let's see." Narcissa said, conjuring up her list and reading through it, slowly frowning. "There's no Benjamin Barnes on this list." She said and Helena took over the parchment. One look confirmed what she said. "Then who was I dancing with the whole time?" She asked. Narcissa couldn't answer her. She suddenly took the tiny roll of parchment and opened it. Reading the few words, her jaw fell

' _I will see you soon, my darling - C'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very close to making this whole chapter another dream, but decided not to. The how and why of this all, you will learn later. I promise. 
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564839923325/ (Luna)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564839923259/ (Parvati)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564839923221/ (Padma)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/726979564839334362/ (Helena)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	11. Back to school

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

The first thing Harry and Helena heard when they walked in from staying over at the Patil family for a day, was a frustrated growl. "Dad? You alright?" Helena asked as she and Harry poked their heads around the corner. "I'm fine, my little raven. It's just that I hoped that with the interview, marriage proposals would stop, but they seem to have increased. Suddenly, everyone and their cousins claim to be your soulmates." He muttered

"Don't they have their own soulmates? And even if they don't, do they really think you don't know who our soulmates are? You've met them both." Helena said. "Even though I didn't know I had met yours." Severus replied and Helena grinned in answer. Her father had been less than pleased to find out that the man she had been dancing with all evening had been Caspian. She assumed he had a good reason for not telling her. She couldn't wait to grill him about it. Severus let out a sigh, before denying them all and sending them back towards the goblins.

Even though his children were now emancipated, not many people knew this and it was his job to accept or reject a marriage offer. Since Harry had a contract with Luna, signed by both their fathers and Helena's soulmate was in another world, he felt no remorse in rejecting them all. "Well, if any of them annoy us, we can just use your book." Harry said with a grin, throwing when he got the book. 

_\---------------- flashback ------------------------------_

_Who the hell is the Half-Blood prince?" Harry asked and his father's face went red as he turned and snatched the book out of his hands. "Give me that." He said. "You know who that is?" Harry asked, before noticing the red face and realisation sank in. "It was you, wasn't it?" He asked. "It was just a fase, alright?" Severus muttered as Harry burst out into laughter. Severus mock glared at him._ _"Just like your mother. She thought it was hilarious too." He muttered_

_Harry grinned at him. "Can I have it? Please?" He asked. Severus thought for a minute. "Alright, but don't use it to cheat, alright?" He asked and Harry immediately nodded as he grabbed the book and started to walk out. "Wait, I forgot something." His father said and Harry turned back around. Taking a quill and ink, Severus went to a certain page and put a large cross over one word. "What does that spell do?" Harry asked. "It basically cuts someone open like a cheese grater, so don't ever use it." His father answered bluntly and Harry paled, immediately promising_

_\------------- end flashback ----------------------_

Severus gave him a mock glare at the reminder and Harry smirked at him, before the twins went to do their own things. Their homework was finished and that included their essays about what had happened in the last few years, excluding Narnia. They had tried to figure out who the friend was, but professor Crawley hadn't exactly given them much to work from. They hoped that they would find out eventually. 

Severus had to go back to Hogwarts a few days later and with Remus and Sirius having their own place now, Harry, Helena, Hedwig, Athena, Cayden and Aurora went to the Malfoys once again. They still weren't comfortable with their father being so close to Dumbledore, but they knew that professor Mcgonagall, Tom, Andrew and most of the house-elves would look after him and Narcissa.

It was their own turn to go soon after that anyway. Lucius brought them to the train without much trouble as they had decided to go a bit earlier than normal. This worked as the idiots weren't there yet. "We should've thought of this sooner." Harry said with a yawn as they sat down in a compartment, Helena looking tired as well. A few days before had been their first full moon running around with Padfoot and Moony and while it had been a lot of fun, they had to get used to staying up all night and sleeping the next day.

They still were a bit tired, but were mostly fine. With the Wolfsbane potion, Moony never felt tempted to attack the new wolf and eagle. In fact, Remus had later told them that Glacia was a clear alpha as Moony had felt submissive. "So, Sirius is the top dog in your relationship?" Helena had asked innocently and Harry had almost pissed himself laughing as both men had turned red at the question. 

"Still tired?" Draco asked with a small laugh. "Yeah. Note to ourselves: don't do this if school starts soon." Harry said. "Seconded. I have no idea how uncle Remus and uncle Sirius did this during their school years." Helena replied as she made herself comfortable in a corner. Draco simply laughed, before leaving for the prefect meeting. He and Pansy Parkinson were the prefects for Slytherin.

Padma and Anthony Goldstein were the prefects for ravenclaw. Harry and Helena had been considered, but neither really wanted the job. Dumbledore had wanted Weasley and Granger to be the Gryffindor prefects in different years, but even professor Mcgonagall stopped that, knowing that they didn't deserve it. Granger had been absolutely terrible after that. From what the elves overheard, Dumbledore had promised her that she would get the position, never mind that she had to re-do fourth year for a reason. 

The train ride was surprisingly relaxed as their friends joined them and the idiots kept looking. Everyone heard about the divorce between Arthur and Molly, no matter how much Dumbledore had tried to stop it and keep it quiet. If Helena had to be really honest, it was about time the guy grew a pair and got rid of the hag. The woman now lived in a small apartment in Diagon Alley, right across the joke shop.

Arriving in Hogsmeade, they got into the carriages and drove to the school. The twins had barely sat down at their respective tables, before a note appeared with a new date for the next session. They rolled their eyes at it, but didn't say anything as they ate their dinner. After dinner, they just caught up with the few friends who had stayed behind. Colin told them that Granger had kept trying to find the pooping eagle.

They both grinned at that. After Harry had pooped on her as Shadow, she had demanded that Dumbledore got rid of the bird. The old goat had tried to find the eagle, but had been unable to find it for obvious reasons. He had eventually given up and Granger had been even more terrible than normal after that. She claimed that everything was against her, just because she was a muggleborn and that the purebloods tried to make her fail. Both twins and all their friends had just rolled their eyes at that, knowing that the girl just refused to admit she did wrong.

The last evening of the holiday was spent chatting and checking over homework one more time. Padma's jaw fell when Helena told her that the handsome stranger she had danced with, had actually been her soulmate. "Helena, if that was him in a mask, then I would've loved to see him without." She had said and her friend had laughed. They soon went to bed as tomorrow, a new and busy semester would start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a big or eventful chapter, but I don't want to go through this story too fast ;)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	12. Finally getting to the point

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Helena rubbed her head as she, Harry and their father finally left Dumbledore's office after another session. They had watched the memory of an old house-elf of a woman who had owned Hufflepuff's cup (which Helena now owned after Tom had given it back to her with Ravenclaw's diadem) and Slytherin's locket as well as a memory of Tom trying for the second time to become the DADA teacher 

They had felt disgusted to see Tom slowly change because of the compulsion potions, spells and the horcruxes. Dumbledore clearly tried to make them think it was Tom's own doing, but knowing that it wasn't just made them even more sick. "Winky." Helena hissed, the loyal house-elf immediately showing up. "Whatever you and the house-elves do to him, make it even worse. Spike his lemon drops, make a complete mess of his office. I don't care what you do, just make his life hell and don't get caught." She ordered. Winky bowed, before popping away. 

It had been a few months since break and the twins were already wishing for it to be summer again. Granger was even more annoying than usual, going absolutely crazy in her studying for her O.W.Ls and the Weasley idiots seemed even more determined to be seen together with the twins, until the twins used their maps to avoid them. Dobby was on guard duty, watching Luna when she wasn't with Harry.

The little guy may be odd, but he knew how important Luna was to his "Master Harry, sir." Professor Crawley had thanked them for their essays, saying that it had really helped her friend to make light of the situation. "No offence, ma'am, but do you think we could ever meet this friend?" Helena asked curiously. "None taken and you might one day, but it will take a while. One doesn't just pop in on my friend as she's very busy." Professor Crawley said

After that she nudged them out as she had a class soon. "Who on earth is this friend?" Harry asked. "Queen Elizabeth?" Helena guessed in a questioning tone and they looked at each other, before they both burst out into laughter. "Yeah right, as if we will visit her one day. Can you imagine?" Harry laughed as they walked away. "Well, between aunt Narcissa and you-know-where, we at least have enough etiquette to keep up with her." Helena said and he had to agree with that notion. They snickered as they continued on

A few weeks after the last session, they finally decided to give Dumbledore the memory to get everything over with. It took them a few weeks, because they were actually enjoying having almost zero Dumbledore bothering them as the man was barely in the school, no doubt searching for the horcruxes, even though they didn't exist anymore. The days were growing warmer again and the school year was nearing its end. 

Pretending to have finally managed to convince Slughorn to give them the memory after constantly bothering them, instead of just asking him once, the four of them watched the memory. Learning that only true remorse could heal horcruxes, the twins shared a look as they were thrown out of the pensieve and discussed the memory. "It's a miracle that Tom got up so quick after the ritual." Harry muttered as soon as they were gone. 

Severus put a hand on his son's shoulder and Harry instinctively leaned in his touch. The older man bit his lip. "Come with me, please. I need to tell you both something." He said and the twins quickly followed him to his office. Once they sat down, Severus took a deep breath. "Tom told me that he needs someone to brew potions for him in case the worst possible scenario happens." He started.The twins nodded in understanding, but he wasn't done yet. "With me having to teach, I don't have time to do that." He continued.

"So, what's the plan?" Helena asked in confusion and he took another deep breath. "For me to finally join "Eldir" on one mission, but get ambushed by former Death Eaters who are all too happy to exact revenge." He said and both twins paled, his daughter grabbing his hand. He smiled and squeezed it. "I won't actually die, little raven, but it will give reason to my absence." He reassured him and she calmed down a bit.

"Could you save it for next year? I don't want to make Dumbledore think he won for more than a few months and I'm not comfortable with spending more than a school year without you while Dumbledore's still here." Harry said and his father smiled, grabbing his hand as well. "I'm sure Tom won't mind." He said, before Helena stood up and hugged him from behind. He quickly hugged her back as Harry joined them.

It turned out that Tom didn't mind it at all, understanding their reasons and agreeing to wait. Unfortunately for the twins, them giving Dumbledore the memory convinced him that they were on his side and he tried to convince them to go horcrux hunting with either him or the idiots. "We are not going on a wild goose chase for things we don't even know where they are." Helena growled. They of course knew where they were, but he didn't know that. "Look, good luck trying to find those things, but we rather focus on our education." Harry said.

Dumbledore tried to insist, until Severus snapped at him. "Albus, they have given their answers and frankly, I completely agree with them. They are students. They are supposed to learn and it's your job to encourage them to learn, not tell them to skip a year of school in search of items we don't even know what they are." He growled. "I'm sure that they could catch up the year after." A pink skinned Dumbledore said (Winky's doing)

The school had all stared at him even worse than when his hair fell out or when he had an itch on his backside that didn't go away. "Forget it. We are not going. We're putting our focus on where it should be: our education. Honestly, you should do the same." Helena said rudely. Dumbledore almost steamed at her, before letting them go. "Asshole." Severus murmured as they walked out. "Language." His children chorused, making him smile. 

A few weeks later, Helena sat down on the edge of the lake in thought. "Hiya." She suddenly heard after a few minutes and looked up to see Bob smiling at her. "Hey Bob." She said with a smile, before looking out over the lake again. "You look sad." Bob noted. "I'm not sad. More confused than anything. During the first few years, it was clear what I had to do. Help Tom get his body back, hide from Dumbledore and his pawns and get through school. It's strange that since Tom's back, things have become both more easy and complicated." She said. 

Despite his appearance, Bob was incredibly smart and he deeply thought about what she said. "Well, thanks to you, this war isn't what it would've been. Tom's been back for almost two years now and there's been almost zero deaths, unlike last time. I may not have existed back then yet, but Sidney told me about the first war. He's the giant squid." He explained at seeing her confused look and she nodded in understanding. 

"Maybe, you're confused because you don't know your own part anymore. The adults are taking care of the fight now, aren't they?" He asked and Helena nodded. "Then you should let them. I heard what you said to the long-haired fool from the ghosts, who in turn heard it from the portraits. Your job is to learn and grow, before becoming.... what was it again? Unlearnable?" He asked and she laughed. 

"Unspeakable." She corrected him. "That. Yes. Me and Sidney agree that the time of the fool is almost over, which is a shame as he and the bushy haired one and the red-haired ones give me great exercise." He said, making her laugh. "However, him leaving means that this world can enter a new age. One of peace and that thanks to you and your family." He continued and she smiled. "Thanks Bob." She said, before asking Winky for a chocolate cake for both her and Bob. "You're welcome, Helena." Bob replied, before digging into the cake.

Aurora got a tiny bit as it wasn't good for pegasus. It wasn't poisonous like it was for dogs, but they weren't allowed to have much of it. That didn't stop Aurora from trying to steal bites. Helena smiled and pushed her away. Once she was done, she stood up and left after saying goodbye to Bob. The next few months were calm, despite Dumbledore continued attempts to convince the twins, until they just stopped coming.

Ravenclaw won the quidditch cup thanks to Helena making the winning goal that made them stand ten points ahead when their Seeker caught the snitch. All of Ravenclaw celebrated as Helena and her teammates carefully held the cup above their heads. Everyone was incredibly proud of her. Sirius refused to let her go for five full minutes, until she was almost out of air and had to be saved by Remus.

While she had her fun playing for the team, she was glad that she had only started this year. It was fun, but not something she would want to do for years. Luna, Granger and Weaselette had their exams, Luna handling them with ease thanks to the twins and the others helping her as much as they could while dealing with their own work. Soon enough, it was time for the leaving feast, Ravenclaw winning the cup, and to go to the train. The twins and their friends had a lot of fun as they sat in their sunny compartment. Kenna was sitting on Parvati's leg 

Luna was sitting on Harry's leg, his arm around her waist and her leaning against his chest. Helena smiled at them from her corner next to the window, before looking out. She didn't know what, but she felt like something big was about to happen. She was obviously turning 17 and would be able to visit Asgard and see her other family again, but she felt that wasn't it. Something was coming and she found herself unwilling to wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end of this story as I have one more chapter left and I honestly can't wait to write it.
> 
> Happy pentecost!
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	13. Exploring and swimming

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

On the 31st of July, Helena woke up feeling more powerful than ever, her old powers singing through her veins. She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms to the ceiling. Her eyes immediately widened as she saw her left arm. Sitting up, she slowly turned her arm around. "Oh no, no, no, no." She muttered, before running towards her private bathroom. 

Looking at herself in the mirror, she closed her eyes in despair and lowered her head. "I forgot about this. He warned me, but I forgot. Damn it all." She hissed in anger at mostly herself. She should've seen this coming After a few minutes, she heard her father calling her for breakfast and promised to be right out. Once he was gone, she slowly dressed herself and went down. "Ah, there you are. I was beginning to think we had to eat this by our.... Merlin's beard!!!" Harry shouted as Helena slowly entered the room. 

Severus, Sirius and Remus, who had stayed over all turned and gasped. Helena looked completely different. Her right side still looked healthy, but her left side was like a decaying corpse, her skin grey and rotten, her eye pure white and the left side of her hair white and withered. "Helena, what happened?" Severus asked, walking closer and cupping his daughter's face. 

"The price of my powers returning. Odin said that when they returned, my body would change so it could sustain my powers without dying. I just didn't realise it meant that I would look like this again. I can hide it with a spell, but it will still be there." Helena explained. "How did you get this?" Remus asked. "I was born this way. Queen Frigga tried to heal me, but to no avail." She told them. "So, nothing will be able to cure this?" Harry asked horrified. 

"One thing can heal this and it's just the most fairytale bullshit I've ever heard. Only a kiss of my soulmate while he's fully aware of this and accepts it, can cure me." Helena said. "Oh, that's easy then. Just ask Caspian to kiss you." Sirius said. "Looking like this? He'll run away screaming or worse, attack me." She scoffed at him. "You don't know that, Lena. He might just accept it." Harry protested, but she still looked incredibly sceptical at the idea. "Well, we're not going to Narnia anytime soon, so we won't know." She said 

She sighed and used her magic to hide the ugly side of her face and body. "You don't know that. We never knew when it was time to go last time or the time before that. We might as well be sent back tomorrow or next week." Harry protested and his sister gave him a look as she sat down for breakfast. "Are you okay with this?" She asked and they immediately nodded. "You're still our Helena, sweetheart." Severus said, making her smile in gratitude 

Their friends visited and no one noticed that Helena was different, much to her relief. As soon as they were gone, she practiced to get her powers under control again. It turned out to not really be necessary as it was like riding a bike and it had been less than twenty years since she last used them, which was just a few months in the eyes of the Æsir.

They met with the Pevensies for dinner a day later and they seemed extra excited for some reason, especially Edmund and Lucy. "You know, I was thinking to maybe bring our cousin Eustace with us next time. He knows about you-know-where as well." Edmund said softly. "Really? Well, bring him along then." Helena said. "Alright, but I have to warn you that he was quite a brat when he was younger. He actually accused me and Lu of kidnapping." The older man said and everyone laughed at that.

The next day, Harry went to find his sister and found her flying on Aurora. "Hey, Helena! Can we talk for a minute?!" He called up and she quickly landed on the ground. "Sure, what is it?" She asked. "Well, I heard Sirius and Remus talk about how they want to meet Loki as he's the God of Mischief and all that. That made me wonder if or when we'll meet your other family." He said. 

Helena didn't say anything, so he continued. "You said that this Heimdall would only let you in at seventeen. You're seventeen now, so why are you or we not going?" He asked. "Because I have other things to do." Helena murmured, but both could hear that it was a lie. "You're stalling, aren't you?" He asked. "What? No! I'm not stalling. I'm just..... okay, I'm stalling." She finally admitted at seeing his disbelieving look. 

"Why? Different life or not, they're still your family. Why are you avoiding them?" He asked and she sighed. "It's not them, I'm avoiding. It's everybody else." She said and he gave her an confused look. She sighed again. "On Asgard, there's this rumour of a prophecy that my siblings and I will bring the end of the world. My family never really believed in that, but there are those who do. To appease them, my siblings and I were separated, but it still wasn't enough for some." She explained, much to Harry's horror and anger.

He took a deep breath and quickly changed the subject to spare her from continuing this conversation. "Alright, so you need a bit more time. What do you want to do in the meantime? We still have a month of summer left." He finally said and she smiled at him in gratitude, before thinking. "Well, I think it's time we explored the castles of the founders, don't you think?" She asked and he grinned. 

They started at Emerys Castle. It was massive with a giant throne room. "Wow." Helena breathed as she looked around. "Echo!" She called, her voice echoing throughout the room. Her brother gave her a look as they walked through the castle, guided by the head house-elf Ponky. Harry had to admit that while it was beautiful, it was a bit much for him alone, even if he would have Luna. They stayed for dinner, before leaving after thanking Ponky

The next day, they were at Gryffindor manor in the outskirts of Godric's Hallow, doing one place each day. It was nice, but it being so close to the place where Lily was killed, neither of the twins wanted to live there, so they quickly continued on. They had been able to enter all the castles since they got their rings, but they decided to wait until they were seventeen, so they knew for certain that they were allowed to enter. Besides, seeing the castles really showed the power they had and they weren't sure if they were ready for that. 

Hufflepuff castle was next on the list and it was surprisingly comfy and homey. It felt far more like a big manor than it did a castle. The biggest room seemed to be the beautiful ballroom and Helena absolutely loved it, playfully twirling around with a miniature Aurora flying around her. Harry, Severus, Sirius and Remus all watched her with a smile

Le Fay castle was next and it was just as big as Emerys castle. It even had its own throne room. "Echo!" Harry suddenly called, startling Cayden, Helena and Aurora. "Okay. I deserved that." The girl admitted. He grinned at her as the head house-elf Bunky led them around, honoured that the lady Le Fay was finally here again. That made her bite her lip. "We've got a small problem." She muttered after a while, making sure that Bunky didn't hear them.

"What is it?" Severus asked. "All the house-elves have been without a master or mistress for so long, but even if Harry and I each choose one castle to live in, that still leaves like five castles, where no one lives in and I don't know what to do with those." She whispered. "I'm sure you will find something, my little raven." Severus said, ruffling her hair. She smiled at him as they continued on. "That is one big bedroom." Helena said as they entered the room. Bunky told them about the history, before they went on. They skipped Liesmith castle as that one was in Norway

They visited Ravenclaw castle next and Helena immediately fell in love with the library. "I claim this one." She whispered, making her family laugh and the head house-elf Semon jump up-and-down in excitement. They checked the master bedroom and Helena was surprised at the lack of blue and bronze in the room. "Mistress Rowena thought that there was enough in rest of castle." Semon started after she asked about it

"She ordered house-elves to make the bedrooms a neutral colour." He continued. "Makes sense." Remus replied after thinking it over. The more they walked through, the more Helena imagined herself living there, although she kept Hufflepuff castle in mind. Slytherin castle was next and Harry fell in love with it like his sister had. Once they had gotten the official tour, they spread out to explore for themselves until dinner was ready.

Harry and Helena entered the master bedroom and looked around. "You know, I can see myself and Luna waking up here." Harry commented and his sister chuckled as she held onto her book. Both their attention was caught by a large painting of a boat. "It almost looks like a Narnian ship." Helena said and he agreed, before they felt wind in their hair. They shared a look. "Did you open the window?" Helena asked and Harry shook his head. They jumped back as a spray of water hit their faces. Water started to spill over the frame and slowly filled the room.

They shared a look, feeling the familiar magic and realising what was about to happen. Helena put her book in Harry's bag. "Aurora, Cayden! In the bag, now!" She ordered and both their familiars obeyed. Helena put a magical bubble around it that would protect the bag. The room slowly became flooded and they quickly lost their balance, going down and disappearing under water. While they were underwater, things seemed to change around them

Breaching through the surface, Harry and Helena looked around after the latter had checked on the still dry bag. They were in the middle of the ocean. The only sign of civilisation was the ship that they had seen and was now right in front of them. The crew clearly hadn't noticed the new arrivals in the water. Suspecting where they were, they quietly swam to the ship and Helena used her magic to make them float up. ' _Well, here we go again.'_ She thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got good news and bad news. 
> 
> Bad news is that I will not write my version of the "Voyage of the Dawn Treader" anytime soon. 
> 
> Good news is that it's already completely written and updated, ready for you guys to read. 
> 
> ALTHOUGH ONE WARNING: DO NOT CLICK ON THE STORY AFTER THAT ONE AS IT WILL GIVE SPOILERS FOR THE STORY THAT I STILL HAVE TO WRITE ABOUT SEVENTH YEAR. SO DO NOT CLICK ON THE STORY FOLLOWING " A DIFFERENT VOYAGE," UNLESS YOU WANT GIANT SPOILERS
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/109916047133685769/ (Emerys castle throne room)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/15903404908615007/ (Emerys castle bedroom)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/267753140330525593/ (Ravenclaw castle library)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/399201954473934525/ (Ravenclaw castle bedroom)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/378513543680876810/ (Le Fay castle throne room)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/508554982904387979/ (Le Fay castle bedroom)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/389913280214307884/ (Le Fay castle ballroom)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/772508142312978757/ (Hufflepuff castle bedroom.)
> 
> https://nl.pinterest.com/pin/98938523041987717/ (Slytherin castle bedroom.)
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.
> 
> P.S. this chapter became WAY bigger than I previously imagined it.


	14. Another story

Hey, everyone. 

The next story is up. It's the one after "A different voyage" and it's called "the goddess and the final year."


End file.
